


this is me trying

by kaitha14



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Gods (Percy Jackson), Domestic Violence, F/M, Falling In Love, Singer!Annabeth, annabeth is TSwift lol, famous!percy, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitha14/pseuds/kaitha14
Summary: Fame isn't all it's cracked up to be. There's no privacy and too many public appearances. However, they might not be too bad when there's an attractive and funny guy involved.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	this is me trying

Annabeth loved her job. Truly. It was the most amazing profession in the world. She could work from anywhere, doing something that she loved, and make so many friends with people that do the same thing as her. That didn't mean that she never got annoyed though. Her job was extremely stressful. It was almost impossible for her to have a private life as fans would run up to her on the street (which she loved, most of the time). What she _didn't _love was the constant nagging of the paparazzi. Seriously, how hard is it to give someone privacy at their own house? Regardless of the long hours, constant traveling, and the exhaustion that came with playing sold out arenas– Annabeth still loved her job.__

__It had been a few months since her last performance as she had been working on her newest album and she was itching to get back onstage. She got nervous, yes, but onstage Annabeth was different. She was carefree and happy, she didn't have the memories or pain that followed her like the regular Annabeth did. She took a look at herself in her vanity and noticed how different she looked. She was going for a more natural look since it was a simple duet at a charity gala but she looked nothing like her normal self. It helped, she supposed, in getting into character. With the added makeup and lavish clothes, she could muster a new persona much easier._ _

__"Hey, you ready?" Her best friend, Piper, poked her head through Annabeth's bedroom door._ _

__Annabeth looked up at her and smiled as she nodded. She knew the smile was somewhat forced and probably not convincing at all. By the look on Piper's face– she was right._ _

__Piper smiled at her apologetically, "You know, Jason and I are proud of you for getting out more. I know things have been rough since Luke but we know you've been trying your hardest." She walked past Annabeth and to Annabeth's closet to retrieve her dress for the event. "Here, let's get you ready."_ _

__So, Annabeth did. She stepped into her all-black, floor length gown and saw that she looked very elegant. The gown was plain with only having one small strap over her right shoulder and a slit on that same leg. Though plain, it clung to her apparent curves. She admitted it, she looked pretty but it was hard for her to see herself as such. Piper appeared over her shoulder and smiled at the two of them in the mirror. Her eyes met Annabeth's and they looked as if they were telling her 'You look beautiful, don't forget that.'_ _

__

__

__

__

__Annabeth grabbed her purse and followed Piper out to the car. Unfortunately, they had to go out the back way because fans were outside in front of Annabeth's house. This was another major downside to her fame, especially lately. It had been a while since the public had "sighted" the music princess and most days had fans or paparazzi camped out just in case they caught a glimpse of the woman._ _

__When the pair reached the car, Annabeth could make out Jason's figure sitting in the backseat. As the driver opened the door, Piper slid in beside him and planted a kiss on his cheek. Annabeth slid in opposite of them and took out her phone to look at social media as a means to distract her from the nervousness in her stomach. She knew she would be fine when she was on stage but what about when she wasn't? Better yet, what if she ran into him? She knew it would all be okay unless she ran into him. Of course, she would be third wheeling Jason and Piper all night but she supposed it was better than the alternative._ _

__"You okay?" Jason asked her, breaking her from her thoughts, and Annabeth looked up to see both of their eyes on her, concern written on both of their faces._ _

__"Yeah," Annabeth smiled softly. "I suppose I'm just a bit nervous."_ _

__A confused look crossed Piper's face, "Like for the performance?"_ _

__Annabeth shook her head, "Just seeing people, I guess."_ _

__Piper still seemed to be confused but Jason understood. Eventually, he nudged his girlfriend and shot her a look. They seemed to be having a silent conversation when her eyes widened and she turned back to Annabeth. "Don't worry, AB. We've got your back."_ _

__She gave her friends another soft smile but this one was more convincing, "I know and I appreciate it, just something I've got to learn on my own." Annabeth looked down to her notes app and recorded new ideas for songs and lyrics. Inspiration struck at some of the strangest times but those usually ended up being some of her best songs. Songwriting had always been a way out for her, whether it was drawing on past experiences or creating a fictional world within her songs. She absolutely loved every second of it._ _

__As they neared the venue, she hummed to herself quietly. She wasn't sure if it was more to calm herself or to somewhat practice her part but she continued, nevertheless._ _

__"Have you heard from Hazel?" Piper snapped her from her trance._ _

__"Yeah, we met up some last week to practice. I imagine we'll go over everything tonight," Annabeth answered her friend. Piper merely nodded and turned back to Jason. Annabeth was excited to see Hazel again. They had always been good friends but rarely got to sing together, especially not on stage as an "official appearance." Hazel was a sweet girl and probably one of her best friends in the business._ _

~

When Annabeth walked into her dressing room, she was grateful to be out of the eyes of the paparazzi. They were all trying to get her attention in case they would have gotten their "perfect" shot. Annabeth noticed the dark-skinned girl sitting at the piano so she was careful to not make much noise. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful the girl was, her cinnamon brown hair and golden eyes contrasted with her dark skin beautifully. She looked like a cross of a model and a queen. Besides, her piano skills were unmatched. Annabeth was good with instruments but she'd never be as good as Hazel was at the piano. 

Annabeth set her purse down and Hazel noticed her. She turned towards the noise a bit startled but immediately broke into a smile when she realized who it was. "Hey girl! Ready for tonight?" 

Annabeth smiled back at her, "Yeah, I think so. It's been a while so I'm excited to have someone other than my cats, Jason, and Piper hear me sing for once."

Hazel laughed at her comment and turned back to the piano. "Wanna go over it once? Just to make sure everything goes smoothly?" 

So, they did. As they sang Hazel's song, any nervousness that Annabeth had was gone. It had all been replaced with anticipation and that was a feeling that she absolutely loved. After running through the song, Hazel left to get changed into her dress. Annabeth sat at the piano and ran through some of the songs she had been writing for her new album and almost didn't notice when Hazel had reentered the room. 

"That sounds beautiful. Is that for your new album?" Hazel asked her as she began to put in her earrings. 

Annabeth looked up at her and nodded. "Yeah, it's missing something. Just trying to figure out what exactly _it_ is." As she was talking, Annabeth saw how stunning Hazel looked in her gown. She wore a floor-length, mustard yellow gown with a slit up her leg and spaghetti straps that sat on her shoulders. Anyone else would have looked like a school bus but the color fit Hazel nicely. "That color looks good on you, Haze." 

"I could say the same for you, girl. Black looks _amazing _on you!" she grabbed her heels and put them on. "Ready to go?"__

__"As I'll ever be," Annabeth responded.  
_ _

* * *

Percy sat in his apartment playing video games with his closest friend and publicist, Grover. It was a tradition for the two. It had started when Percy had first begun to rise to fame as his work and some life became tough to balance– it's like that for a film star– but luckily Grover had been there to suggest a "bro day" where Percy would have time to just be himself. Obviously, he happily obliged to Grover's request because what guy would say no to a day full of video games? 

"You know you're going to have to get ready soon," Grover reminded him. 

Percy fell back onto the couch and groaned, "Don't remind me. I can't believe you're making me go to this thing and be around all of those pretentious rich people." 

He could practically hear Grover's eyebrows shooting up at his response but he didn't look at him. "Perce, you realize _you_ are rich, right? Besides, this is good publicity for you." 

Percy just rolled his eyes at the comment. "I've already donated to this charity and I, also, volunteer. I'm doing my part so why do I have to get dressed up and mingle with people that only pretend to care?" 

Grover gave his friend an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, Percy, but that's the way it is. I know you signed up to act but unfortunately you signed up for this stuff, too. If it makes you feel any better, we will be sitting with Jason and Piper. A few others probably but I know how close you are with Jason. Who knows you might find a girl you like."

Percy nodded at him, "Doubt it but okay. Will you even be able to stay long since June is getting close?" 

Grover just shrugged at his friend, "Probably not. That's why you'll be sitting with your cousin." 

Percy just nodded because he knew he wasn't getting out of it. He hated events like these where all the old, rich white people would sit around and talk about how much funds they could waste away while actively doing nothing to help the cause. He especially hated the environmental events because those people would actively go against the cause they had "supported" not even a day earlier. He absolutely could not stand anyone that just threw money at issues and chose not to use any of it to help people. 

He supposed his want to help others stemmed from his early life. Him and his mother were not well off and she gave so much for him to be able to follow his passion and dreams. He knew that she's not in that predicament anymore (he's made sure of it) but by helping out other families, he felt that he could be helping people like their former selves. It was the least he could do for all that she had done– and continues to do– for him. 

Percy decided to play one more round of video games with Grover and then he would get dressed. He wasn't excited but he could make it less hard on the soon-to-be dad that happened to be his best friend.

~

"I cannot believe that I let you talk me into this," Percy groaned to his friend as they arrived at the venue. 

"It's just a few hours, Perce. Then you're home free."

Percy let out a playful huff and Grover just laughed at his childishness. The closer to this place they got, the less Percy wanted to be here. He was just ready to drink enough where time passed by a little faster so he could go home and sleep. He loved his work but it was extremely taxing so any time he wasn't diving head first into a project, he was diving head first into his bed. 

"Come on, man," Grover waved his hand as he stepped out of the car. Percy took a breath to prepare for the extreme flashes of lights and followed his friend. 

_I love what I do but damn, I hate this part_ Percy thought to himself. _Hopefully they aren't too pushy tonight since I'm not one of the only famous people here._

His hope was right, kinda. The paparazzi weren't as pushy nor did they take too long but any time by Percy's book is too long. Before he knew it, he was sitting down with Grover at a circular table with Jason, Piper, and two empty seats. The couple greeted them with a smile, which they returned, and Percy sat to take in his surroundings. 

Despite his hatred for these events, he had to admit that they were always elegant. The tables all had white table cloths with a candelabra in the middle. Each seat had an accompanying wine glass, water glass, and silverware wrapped in a napkin. The tables seemed to be arranged in such a way that it faced the stage in the front of the grand hall. The stage was lit up beautifully and in such a way that it just drew one's eyes in that direction. 

"Well, isn't this expensive?" Jason joked. Piper shot him a look to try and shut him up but Percy just laughed. 

"Bro, how much do you think this silverware cost. Think it's real?" Percy continued. 

"Hell yeah, brother. What else would you expect? Bet the trim on these chairs are real gold, too. Piper why don't you try and bite it– let us know?" Jason shot his girlfriend a grin as if he knew what he was doing. Much to his dismay, she made eye contact with Grover and the both of them shook their heads as if they were unamused. This only caused even more laughter to erupt from Jason and Percy. The four of them settled into a comfortable conversation until a girl with spiky, black hair and electric blue eyes approached the table. 

"Hey, Thals," Jason greeted his sister as she sat down. She greeted him and the rest of the table as she sat down and they all continued their conversations until a man walked onstage to introduce the famous performers for the evening. 

"Please welcome to the stage, Hazel Levesque as she sings her new single Bright!" As he waved her out, the dark-skinned girl made her way to the piano. She smiled at the crowd and began her song. He noticed how well the yellow gown complimented her skin. Percy wasn't oblivious to how beautiful the musician was, he wasn't blind, but she wasn't his type. Regardless, he could appreciate someone's looks.

_So be great, be kind_  
_Don't let them dim your light_  
_A woman like a sun should always stay light_

As she finished the chorus, she stopped singing but not playing for a moment. She leaned into the microphone and made eye contact with the audience and then with someone offstage, "Please welcome to the stage my good friend, Annabeth Chase!" Percy clapped with the audience and the sight of the blonde-haired beauty almost made him miss how tense Piper became when she walked onstage. Almost. 

When she opened her mouth, Percy was all but entranced. He knew of her, of course. She was the iconic country girl to pop princess but he had never heard her sing live and she sang so beautifully. He had to convince himself to focus on the song rather than on the blonde princess before him. Soon enough, her and Hazel were singing the final chorus and Percy was snapped out of his half-trance. He clapped along with the crowd and soon enough Piper and Jason turned back around looking very relieved. 

Percy knew that Piper and Annabeth were extremely close, they had been since before she became known as _the_ Annabeth Chase. They had been pretty much inseparable since middle school and that continued through their careers. Annabeth had pursued her dream as a musician and Piper had pursued her passion in fashion. It was very rare for Annabeth to make an appearance in something that had not been created, or tailored, by Piper. 

Jason's voice shook Percy from his thoughts even though he wasn't speaking to him. "Her dress looked beautiful, baby."

Piper scoffed, "I told her to let me add something else to it. I understand that she enjoys plain but it needed something else."

Percy caught Thalia raising her eyebrows at the couple and her apparent amusement made him chuckle. Jason and Piper didn't seem to hear but Thalia did as she set her attention on him. She rolled her eyes before breaking into a smile, too. 

"There's my girl!!" Piper yelled as she jumped up to meet the blonde beauty that had just been on stage moments before. 

Annabeth smiled and hugged her friend, "I've been doing this for years, Pipes. No need to get so excited after every performance." She greeted everyone at the table with a small smile and sat down where her name tag was, right next to Percy. They had never officially met one another, despite sharing some mutual friends. 

Percy decided to at least be nice and speak to her, "Hi, I'm Percy." 

At first there was an awkward silence, then she chuckled. And it confused him. _What was so funny?_ "Yeah, I know. You're everywhere. But I'm Annabeth." 

Percy imitated her words, "Yeah, I know. You're everywhere." He wasn't sure what he expected from her but he was glad she ended up laughing even more than to begin with. 

The two of them had their attentions taken away when they heard Jason and Piper talking, not too quietly, about what would happen when they got home. Annabeth looked at Percy with a disgusted look, "My God, if they keep saying stuff like that then I might need a few more of these." She raised her glass of wine to her lips and took a big drink as if to make a point. 

Percy just laughed at her, "Tell me about it. At least we will suffer together." 

Annabeth merely smiled at him and raised her glass to meet his, "I'll drink to that." 

The table fell into a comfortable conversation and time felt as it was flying. Soon, Percy realized that he didn't even need those extra drinks that he thought he would. Somewhere along the way, Thalia got pulled away to speak with old friends and Grover had to leave to tend to his pregnant wife. By then, Annabeth and Percy were both a little drunker than when they came in but nowhere near as much as Jason and Piper. The two of them watched their friends and would make jokes about what they said or did and Percy didn't know if Annabeth was truly enjoying herself but he knew that he was. It was the most fun he had ever had at one of these functions. 

Percy leaned over to Annabeth's ear and whispered, "Ten bucks they leave together to 'go to the bathroom' within five minutes."

Annabeth looked at him with a confused look on her face, "What? Are you in high school?" Percy just shrugged his shoulders in response and she stuck her hand out so she could shake his, "You're on, dude." 

Percy flashed one of his biggest grins at her, "Perfect. I'll soon be ten dollars richer." 

She playfully gaped at him, "There's no way in hell, Jackson." 

Percy rolled his eyes, "You'll see, Chase, you'll see." 

So they started competing. Well, more like Percy started trying to get them to go and Annabeth trying to keep them at the table. Unfortunately for Annabeth, Percy bringing back red wine did not help Annabeth. Within a few sips, Piper was pretty much all over Jason. Then it was just a matter of time until she leaned over and said, "I need you. Now." Jason just raised his eyebrows at his girlfriend before he happily obliged and allowed himself to be dragged away. 

As they left Annabeth fake gagged, "Oh God, I'm going to be sick. That's like watching your parents kiss."

Percy laughed, "Told you that they'd leave though." 

"Asshole." 

"Well, this asshole is ten dollars richer," Percy paused to wiggle his eyebrows at her. "Remember?" 

Annabeth laughed at the absurdity of the situation and pulled out a ten dollar bill. "Well, it's getting a bit late so I should be getting home. Anyways, it was nice talking to someone that wasn't actively trying to jump the other person's bones." 

"Guess Jason will have to invite me out with you guys more often. Especially if it ends with me getting richer." 

She laughed one final time for the night and hit him on the arm. "Goodnight, Percy." 

He couldn't stop himself from smiling back at the woman before him, "Goodnight, Annabeth." 

He watched her as the beautiful lady walked to the large doors and exited the venue. How she had been tonight was not at all what he had imagined she'd be like, she was fun and childish at times yet so very gorgeous. If he had not known who she was, he would've thought that she was a goddess sent from above. Hell, that still might be true. He's not exactly sure but he is sure of how much he enjoyed his night with her. Though they had only just met, he couldn't help but long to spend more time with her. More time to make silly bets, more time to laugh at stupid things, and more time to call someone so breathtaking his friend. He hoped that this would be a friendship that would last for a long while. And that thought? That one thought was the reason that his body was so excited at the mention of another charity event.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! Just starting out on here so I'm getting the hang of things. If any of you would like to comment any advice or whatever, that would be very much appreciated. Anyways, thanks for reading my story. Have a great day/night :)


End file.
